Ra'zac
The Ra’zac, or Lethrblaka when full-grown, were cruel, and vile servants of Galbatorix. They were used by him to investigate any rumors of dragons who might have escaped the downfall of the Dragon Riders. The Ra'zac carried shields and swords in Eldest and daggers and swords in Eragon. They commonly use Seithr Oil, and with it killed Garrow (although we do not see it), Parr, and countless others. There appears to be a taller and smaller Ra'zac. This might correspond to age. Description The Ra'zac are beetle-like creatures, with tight, gray-black skin, sharp beaks, and huge, corded muscles. They have barbed, purple tongues and huge, lidless eyes the size of a fist, with no pupils or irises. When they became full grown and metamorphosized into Lethrblaka, their hind legs were strong enough to crush a boulder. They had many abilities, including the ability to see clearly even on a cloudy night, track scents like dogs, and jump higher and move quicker than any human. They had an evil breath which fogged the minds of their adversaries, though dwarves were somewhat resistant to it, and elves were immune to it altogether. Ra'zac also seem to drag out the letter S. When pupae, the Ra'Zac feed exclusively on human beings, but upon maturing will kill and eat anything that moves. The Ra'zac feared deep water because they couldn't swim, and they also disliked bright sunlight, but were otherwise nearly invincible. Life-cycle When a Ra'zac was born, it was referred to as a pupae. It developed a roughly human exoskeleton, allowing it to remain somewhat inconspicuous in the company of its favorite prey, humans. During the pupae stage, they wore black cloaks to help hide their true form. When the pupae had reached the age of twenty and reached its first full moon, it shed its exoskeleton and grew wings from the bulge on its back and emerged as a fully grown Lethrblaka, said to resemble a type of "monstrous dark dragon". The flying mounts used by the Ra'zac in the Inheritance cycle were actually their parents, themselves Lethrblaka; Ra'zac gone through metamorphosis and turned into giant, bird-like creatures. The Lethrblaka have the intelligence of a dragon and give out ear-splitting shrieks that nobody can stand. Magic users, however, can counter by casting a spell to empty the ears. The Lethrblaka reproduced oviparously, renewing the cycle of life. History It is unknown where the Ra'zac originated, but they were not native to Alagaësia. It is most likely they came from whatever place humans abandoned, and they may be the reason that the humans abandoned this place. For many years the creatures roamed wild, killing and devouring humans. The Dragon Riders agreed to put an end to it. During the bloody Ra'zac War, nearly the entire Ra'zac race was eliminated, exept for two Lethrblaka. Galbatorix discovered the Lethrblaka and their new Ra'zac and recruited them in exchange for their favorite food: human flesh. Role in Eragon fighting a Ra'zac.]] The Ra'zac were sent to search for the dragon egg that had been teleported by Arya into the Spine. They burned Eragon's farm, and tortured his uncle, Garrow, to death with Seithr oil. None of this is seen; it is simply learned later by Eragon, seeing as the story takes place from Eragon's point of view and not the Razac's. They were then tracked by Eragon, Brom, and Saphira to Helgrind, in Dras-Leona. The trio was ambushed and captured. However, when the shorter Ra'zac tried to kill Brom, arrows fired by a hiding Murtagh saved them. As they left, the shorter Ra'zac kicked Eragon, wounding him, and the taller one threw a dagger. Brom jumped in the way and was left with a fatal injury. They use swords, daggers, and canteen of Seithr Oil. They tied down Saphira, Eragon, and Brom with chains. Role in the Eragon movie The Ra'zac are summoned by Durza, and appear three times: Their creation, when they torture information out of Sloan, and when they ambuush Brom while Eragon and Saphira practice flying. When Eragon attempts to rescue Brom, he is knocked from Saphira's back by the creatures. Before it can pounce on him, it is strangled by a vine. Although Saphira crashes,the other Ra'zac duels Brom, gets knocked to the ground, and stabbed. It then dissipates. The Ra'zac's death's in the movie will no doubt also affect the film of Eldest. They appear as creatures wearing green and brown cloths like a mummy would: with strange, covered faces; and blades coming out of their wrists, which they used to duel Brom. Eventually, Brom got the better of them and he stabbed one of the Ra'zac in the chest. Role in Eldest The Ra'zac returned to Carvahall, hunting Roran, who was wanted by the Empire. They threatened the villagers, most of whom rallied behind Roran and escaped to Surda. Unfortunately, the Ra'zac were able to kidnap Katrina and Sloan went willingly, and they took them to Helgrind. They used swords, shields, vials of a substance that causes explosions of fire. They have Katrina tied with chains in their lair in Dras-Leona. It is possible they have arrows as well, for when Roran was fighting both Ra'zac and soldiers an arrow fired anonymously bounced off his shield. Role in Book Three The Ra'zac will return in book three. It is known that Eragon, Roran, and Saphira will all travel to Helgrind, where their secret lair is located. Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Imperials es:Ra'zac